


Stay Here With Me

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy one shot that was inspired by a gif set between Emma and Regina after Regina had been cursed by those super evil characters that should not be named. Reviews are highly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Here With Me

After Emma had gotten looked at from being hit on the head by that evil bitch, Tamara, she slowly walked toward the apartment she shared with her parents and her son. She replayed Neal dropping into the portal over and over again in her mind. She had said she'd loved him and she did, in a way. But she knew it wasn't the kind of love he probably thought she meant. No, it was a friendship love, not  _love_  love.

Her heart belonged to someone else.

She walked along, wondering how she would break the news to Henry. What would she tell him? Hey kid, your father got shot and fell through a portal to god knows where. Oh and he's probably dead by now. No, she had to plan this in a way that wouldn't break his heart.

Luckily he was with Ruby and she wouldn't have to break the news to him right away. She then remembered she'd also have to tell Gold.

_God, that's going to be awful,_

She felt scared of what might happen after she told Mr. Gold that the son he had searched so hard for was dead in another land. She would bring back up just in case he brought the blame down on her and decided to torture her or something.

As she opened the door to the apartment building, she found her mind constantly wandering back to the woman that had been tortured to the point she was mere inches from death; The beautiful, dark eyed woman that had taken care of her son so wonderfully the past ten years.

Her feelings for the mayor had grown tremendously since she watched the woman break down after her mother's death, the mother who had physically and mentally abused her her whole life. Sure, she'd had feelings since the very beginning but seeing the woman so vulnerable had made her heart melt into a puddle. She'd wanted to hug her in that moment.

Only a couple days ago had she found out that the mayor had the same feelings for her. They probably weren't as strong as Emma's feelings but that didn't matter to the blonde. She had feelings and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Regina stared at the ceiling above her, cringing at the idea of being in Snow White and Prince Charming's bed. They may have saved her but they definitely could've put her on the couch or even in Emma's bed.

Thinking about Emma's bed, she sighed and closed her eyes.

_Emma_

Emma and Henry had been the only thoughts she'd had while she'd laid on that cold, metal table being shocked repeatedly. She'd come so close to death and she knew that. She only thought about the two and how they'd be together if she had passed. Emma was an alright mother. She'd be able to raise Henry well, she supposed. And Henry had Neal who would hopefully be a better father to him than Regina's father had been to her. She'd even thought about what she wanted to say to Emma and Henry in the moment. She'd only wished she'd had more time.

Emma hadn't saved her even after Regina had hoped she would. Emma had been off trying to save Neal from falling into a portal is what Snow had said. After that news, Regina seemed to feel like her heart was breaking. The woman she loved hadn't been her white knight. The two idiots she despised so heavily had been.

She was thankful they hadn't left her to die. There was no doubt about that. She just couldn't stand the idea of being in debt to Snow White and her Prince Charming. And though they hadn't said it, she knew she would be just that; in debt.

After they'd discussed the trigger and plans to get it back, Regina had insisted she was tired and that they needed to leave her be so she could rest up. They surprisingly left her after asking if she wanted anything from Granny's. The thought of food had absolutely disgusted her.

Now, she was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Emma; The beautiful woman she had hated so profusely simply to cover up the desire she'd had for the blonde. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and groaning, she wiped it away.

When she heard the door click open, she felt anger swell up inside of her. They hadn't been gone nearly long enough. She wanted to be alone and she had been sure to make that absolutely clear.

_You can just go home, Regina. There you would most certainly be alone._

It seemed like a good idea but Regina knew she wouldn't be able to walk on her own just yet.

"I told you I wanted to be alone," she shouted, not looking up at the person who entered. She'd heard heavy footsteps when she'd come in but now they were silent. They were probably standing there, looking like the idiots she knew they were, trying to decide what to do.

* * *

Emma slowly unlocked the door to the apartment, suddenly feeling very tired. Her head was in pain and at that point, she wanted to take the pain medicine and sleep until the next week. She knew that wasn't possible; she'd eventually have to get up and tell Henry. But now she didn't have to. Her bed was calling to her. Just as she went to set the meds on the bar, she heard a voice call out.

"I told you I wanted to be alone."

_That voice._

She stopped in her tracks, surprised that Regina had still been in their apartment, let alone in her parents' bed.

_What do I do? Do I go over and say something? Do I go straight to bed? Ugh, bed. Bed sounds wonderful. You can't just leave her all by herself Emma! She may need you!_

The battle in her head was ongoing. But finally she sighed and began walking to the brunette, watching her as she got closer. Regina looked small in the bed all wrapped up in the blankets by herself. She looked fragile. But on top of that, she looked beautiful, even after being tortured for hours. When she stopped, she cleared her throat, noticing Regina had her eyes closed.

At the noise, Regina opened her eyes to look into sad, green ones. She hadn't expected Emma. She'd figured she would be with Neal or Henry, or even her parents. Definitely not back here… with her.

"Emma?" Regina whispered.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, scuffling her feet. She didn't know what to say. She hated herself for not being the one to save Regina.

"Hi," she finally said, looking into brown eyes.

For what seemed to be ages, the two stared at each other in silence. Regina could feel tears in the corner of her eyes and Emma felt as if her heart was about to explode. She wanted to kiss the woman.

_Hell a hug would be fine._

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"I've felt better."

Emma nodded, studying Regina. She looked pale and her brown hair spread out behind her. Her brown eyes were wet. She looked like she'd gone to hell and back; which was pretty much what had happened.

"I…"

"Emma…" They said at the same time. Emma looked down nervously.

"I'm sorry, go ahead."

"No, you go Emma. Please."

Clearing her throat again, Emma rubbed at her eyes. "I… I'm glad you're alive, Regina."

It hadn't been what Regina had been hoping for but it was something.

"I am as well."

"Um… do you feel like talking about it yet?"

Regina stared back up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd…" Emma stuttered only to be interrupted

"I want to forget all about it." Regina replied, finally looking at the blonde.

"Right… uh… you wanna be alone?" Emma didn't know what else to say. She wasn't very good at comforting people. She'd never really had to.

"No," she cried, "Just… just stay here with me, please," Regina pleaded. Her eyes were tearing up and all she wanted was for the blonde to wrap her in her arms.

Emma nodded and walked to the other side of the bed, sitting down on it gently. She bent to untie her boots and slid her black coat off, trying to ignore the slightly creepy feeling she was getting at the thought of cuddling up next to her love in her parents' bed.

"Oh!" She remembered she needed to take the pain medicine. "I'm not going anywhere okay? I'll be right back."

Regina nodded, watching the blonde plod off to the kitchen, picking up a pill bottle off the bar. Grabbing a drink, Emma took the pills. Regina watched Emma drink, her throat gulping to swallow them. Setting the glass down, Emma came back over and crawled into the bed next to Regina.

Pulling the blankets up around her, Emma turned to stare at Regina.

"I'm sorry Regina. That I couldn't be the one to save…"

"Shh, it's fine. Just…hold me." Regina turned to face away from Emma, scooting back in the process. When she felt Emma's arms wrap around her, she sighed, relaxing. Emma bent her head in to smell Regina's hair. Inhaling, she noticed it smelled like lavender with a little bit of a sweat smell. She closed her eyes and marveled in the smell. It was beautiful, just like Regina. She'd never ever forget that smell.

"Please don't leave me." Regina cried, not wanting to wake up and Emma be gone. Emma snuggled closer to Regina, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise"

Emma felt Regina relax even more in her arms and eventually she heard the soft snores coming from the brunette. Smiling, she closed her eyes and thought about the woman next to her. Eventually, the pain medicine began to take effect and she drifted to sleep, a smile on her face.

* * *

A couple hours later, Snow and David returned with Henry in tow. They entered quietly knowing Regina was resting. Henry ran to the room he knew his mother was resting in, wanting to give her a gigantic hug, only to stop short when he noticed both of his moms in bed.

Emma was lying on her back with her arms wrapped around Regina, who rested her head on the blonde's chest. They looked peaceful. He smirked, seeing what he had wanted all along felt like a victory.

Quietly, he slipped off his shoes and coat and crawled up to lie between the two. The two women hazily opened their eyes but instead of freaking out that they had been caught, they adjusted themselves so Henry could fit comfortably between them. Emma and Regina quickly fell back to sleep. When Henry finally drifted off, a smile stayed on his face. He was now one happy boy, feeling like they were finally getting the happy ending they had needed.

A little while later when David and Snow walked into their room, the sight before them was a bit alarming. They both stood wide-eyed, observing. Snow opened her mouth to say something but David quickly put a hand over her mouth to silence her, quietly backing her out of the room and toward the front door.

Stepping out, he smiled at Snow.

"Snow, I know you're mad about what you saw, but let's just let them relax. They've all been through hell."

"Actually, I was going to say that it was about damn time."


End file.
